


You Complete Me

by hitmewiththatfanart33



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatfanart33/pseuds/hitmewiththatfanart33
Summary: Roman packs up after his brother introduces him, convinced he isn't needed anymore, while Virgil pleads with him to stay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796293
Kudos: 52





	You Complete Me

The room was dull. Usually you'd think this a normal thing, because many rooms were dull. They were rooms. But this kind of dull was a tragedy compared to the bright and vibrant white, gold, and red that had been shining only days before.

In the center stood a big bed with curtains tied to each post that held up a roof on top. Posters that once seemed proud were crying out for attention. A desk stood in the corner, once used religiously, for hours on end, and now it had been cleaned out and was about to be abandoned. This couldn't be happening...

"Roman! Roman you can't be serious!" Virgil chased him frantically around the room as the prince shoved his things into a backpack. It was useless trying to get his attention. His mind was set on packing and then after that, leaving.

"Dead serious," he answered bluntly without even looking at him. His blonde hair was a mess, curls falling into his face or sticking up at odd angles instead of its usual neat falling-to-one-side. There were still hints of dark red staining it from where Remus had clocked him over the head. It meant Roman was still thinking about it.

Virgil felt as helpless as he had when he thought he would never escape being seen as a dark side. Maybe even more. He couldn't lose Roman. Not now, after everything they'd been through, and after all the nicknames he'd earned. Didn't those mean anything?

"Princey, please. We need you," he pleaded, coming to the left side of the royal one and peering into his face. It was drawn in tightly, lidded with anger to keep the hurt from escaping.

He crammed a white shirt into his backpack in frustration, looking Virgil directly in the eyes. "No. You don't. Patton can take over relationships, Logan and Remus can write scripts while Patton filters out the bad stuff, Deceit can act, and you can protect them. Remus was a hit. I'm leaving," he argued. He picked up packing again.

Virgil desperately tugged at his own fingers, trying to hold it together. Not only was Thomas abandoning him, his prince was too. Who the hell would he mess with now? Who would drag him out of his room late at night just to watch Nightmare Before Christmas? Who would create galaxies and waterfalls for him? Who would dance around the commons singing? The house would be so empty without his drama queen.

"I'm going to my kingdom, where me and my stupid ideas are an occasional daydream. I can't handle not being listened to anymore," Roman declared.

"At least take me with you," Virgil begged. Roman was so stubborn that Virgil was scared he wouldn't be able to convince him to stay. So he had to go with him.

The prince paused momentarily. Then his determination returned. "No. They need you here..." he insisted. "Besides, you're the fan-favorite." He let out a bitter scoff.

Couldn't he see how untrue that was? "Patton and Logan have each other, you'll have no one... I'm not welcome here anymore anyways. I told Thomas about my past and, he just leaned away from me. So you'd be doing me a favor by taking me with you," Virgil admitted.

"I'm going alone. You didn't see what it did to Thomas the last time you left. I need you to keep them safe," he enunciated.

_And I need you_. Virgil felt his heart collapsing. Roman was really leaving him, wasn't he? He bit his lip as tears began to form, wishing desperately that this was just a dream.

Roman zipped up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder and turning away. He hesitated. "Farewell, Virgil," he bid.

The emo let out a sob, causing Roman to flinch. Then his feet began leading him towards the door. Maybe it was his heightened anxiety making him impulsive, maybe it was the effects of the room, or maybe it was just naturally him being terrified of losing Roman, but he lunged forward and grabbed Roman's sleeve. "Forget everyone else," he croaked, heavy tears finally falling, " ** _I_** need you..."

Roman squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to turn and look at him. "Please," Virgil whispered. He was teetering on the edge of the world, and if Roman walked away, he would fall. The prince still said nothing with his head hung low, leaving Virgil to listen to his own heart pounding against his ribs. It would take something largely altering to get him to stay... So, "I— I love you, Ro. And I can't have you leaving me."

A tiny gasp escaped Roman's lips before they were suddenly against Virgil's. The prince held onto him like he was a lifeline, one arm dipping him, while the other lovingly held the back of his head. The dark one cravingly clutched his uniform, relieved at the wet warmth moving against his own mouth. Did this mean he would stay?

When Roman felt one of Virgil's tears press into his cheek as their eyelashes brushed together, he knew he had to stay. For what was a prince if he didn't save the ones he loved? "You had me at 'I need you'," Roman mumbled against his lips.

"Oh shut up, Jerry _esquire_ ," Virgil chortled, planting another long, deep kiss.

Soon enough, Roman had put down his bag and replaced it with Virgil. He supposed he wasn't going anywhere as long as his emo nightmare had something to say about it. He didn't mind in the slightest. And so they lived begrudgingly ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Roman references a movie called "Jerry Maguire" when he says "You had me at 'I need you.'" In the movie, Jerry gives an incredible speech about how much he loves this girl as a way of begging for forgiveness, and she goes "You had me at hello." Thus why Virgil calls him Jerry esquire. Incredible romance movie with Tom Cruise. 10/10 would recommend.


End file.
